JXHQ: Reverse Psychology
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: JokerXHarley story- Mad Love retold and completely flipped around. Dr. Jack Napier is a new psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, and gets assigned the case of the insane, infamous villainess Harley Quinn. Somewhere along the way, he begins to fall in love with the charming psychopath. Harley Quinn's origin story? No, this is a spin how the Joker was born. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is really exciting for me. I came up with this idea a month ago, and it really made me happy inside because it's pretty original (I haven't read fics before like this). So here's what's happening:**

**Dr. Jack Napier is a young, brand new psychiatrist who has just started working at Arkham Asylum. Then he meets the beautiful, charming, and INSANE villainous- Harley Quinn. She is fascinated but lethal and Jack is instantly captivated by her.**

**So basically, it is Mad Love FLIPPED. Harley is Joker and Joker/Jack is Harleen Quizel. Crazy huh? But I figured it would be very fun to write, so I'm doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is DC's property, sadly enough.**

**Enjoy!**

Dr. Jack Napier had just graduated Gotham University at the top of his class, and was on the road to success. His scholarship had ensured that he had no debts to be paid for college, and he already had a job working at the one of the most infamous asylums in the country, arguably the world. Gotham was filled with its fair share of lunatics, and they were all held in captivity in the same place- Arkham Asylum.

Jack got out of his car clutching only a briefcase. At the entrance, an African-American woman smiled at him.

"Hello. Are you Jack Napier?"

"Yes, I am." He nodded politely. "And you are…?"

"Dr. Joan Leland. I'm going to be your mentor here at Arkham Asylum. Is it your first time here?"

She made it sound like it was a restaurant for Christ sakes. "Um, yes, we went on a field trip of sorts last year. It made a lasting impression on me." He grinned, attempting to look friendly. Jack wasn't the most social of people, but he really did try. He preferred to keep to himself. It was safer that way.

Joan beckoned him towards her, turning as he followed. "I think you're going to do fine. Just don't stir up trouble with the other doctors or guards, and everything will go well. Hopefully you won't want to quit after the first month or so." She teased, and he laughed. Joan seemed like a genuinely nice person, he decided, and genuinely nice people were always good to have around. He had been nervous, of course, because this was his first job and he still had a lot to prove.

Psychology was something that had fascinated him as a young boy, though he hadn't known exactly what the term had been for the subject that he mused over constantly. He wanted to help people, but unlike a lot of his classmates, he didn't just seek to fix physical wounds. He wanted to heal the mind. His parents often chided Jack when he would express sympathy towards 'evil' people who had obviously just gotten dealt a bad hand in life and chose to react in a way that didn't seem too unreasonable. So he'd studied hard, and gotten spectacular grades. Then he got into Gotham University and continued studying diligently and stayed away from partying and drinking and didn't run with a bad crowd. Of course, that was because he didn't run with a crowd at all. But that was fine with him.

"I'm ready." Jack Napier declared.

xxx

"Since you are a male doctor, you can come down here. Women generally aren't allowed because some of the men down here were previously sex offenders and well, a female doesn't do much good for them."

He nodded. "When will I be able to work with higher level patients?" He asked, a curious look on his face. He was eager to speak with the more insane of this bunch.

"I'm not sure. Probably soon, so don't worry."

Jack's head turned sharply when he heard it. There was a light, musical sound floating down the hall, slightly high-pitched. Without any regard for what Joan was saying, he began to tread slowly towards the source of the noise, which was at the end of the long rows of cells containing a variety of inmates, including a red-haired woman tending to a plant, and a short, balding man licking the glass, until he finally reached his destination.

When he caught sight of the inmate inside the cell, he had to make a conscious effort to keep his jaw from dropping. A young, _beautiful_ woman stood inside. The first thing Jack noticed was her skin, a delicate ivory shade. Well, it was white, like a bleached bone. She had pale blonde hair cascading past her shoulders, and he realized it was tied back into two pigtails. She was very short, at least a foot below Jack's height, and he could tell she had a curvy body, despite the ill-fitting uniform that all patients wore. Her face was round, and youthful, and her bright red lips were full, curling into a small smile. He would have thought she seemed childish, if not for the intense, _burning_ stare coming from her deep, baby blue eyes.

He was stunned when he realized he had given her a slight wave, which she now returned with a delighted look on her face. A second later, Joan was beside him, lips pursed as she gently grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"That's Harley Quinn." She hissed when they were further away. Dazed, Jack looked at her.

"I know. Such a complex case…" He glanced back down the hallway with a hint of a wistful expression. "She would be one hell of a case!"

Joan's face was disbelieving. "Jack. I'm not sure if you're ready to handle that. I mean, she's the craziest of the bunch."

Jack shook his head and laughed. "Oh, I know, don't worry. But I like a challenge."

Dr. Leland laughed as well, shrugging her shoulders and throwing up her hands. "Who knows? You seem like you're going to be a great doctor. We need great doctors on cases like these." She started walking towards the elevator. "Come on, I'll show you the staff's break room!"

xxx

A few hours later, once Joan had taken him to where he would work then left him alone, Jack came back out of his office to stare at the title- _Dr. Jack Napier, M.D. _A smug look appeared on his face, and he puffed out his chest slightly, grinning.

"Way to go, Jack!" He congratulated himself as he went back inside. "Can't believe I'm finally here!" He continued walking towards his desk, but stopped abruptly as something caught his eye.

A piece of paper balanced precariously on the edge of his desk, and Jack's hand shot out to grab it. He looked down at the note, brow furrowing in confusion. The 'O' shape his mouth had made now slowly turned up into a smile.

_4-782-11 Come down and see me sometime, cutie! xoxo –HQ_

Jack's eyebrows raised as he realized the digits was Harley Quinn's cell number.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked with a chuckle.

**AN: Did you like it? It was kind of odd, yes, but I just thought it'd be fun! Of course, just let me know(:**

**Thank youuu xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! There's a lot more interest in this story than I expected! But I am definitely thrilled about it, so thanks for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews(: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I keep jumping in between stories.**

**So please enjoy the second chapter, and tell me how you feel about it!**

Anyone on the fourth floor, in Hallway 782, could hear the bright peals of laughter echoing from a particular cell. Some covered the ears, while others just waited for it to stop.

The woman inside cell number 11 let her giggles trail off as she leaned forward to inspect her nails. The previously black polish was nearly gone, and only tiny chips of the paint remained. She pouted, feeling disappointment rain over her. Almost instantly, however, did her displeasure fade, as she visibly perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Ooh, goody!" She whispered to herself, slipping out of her cot to slink up to the glass. A second later, a man appeared, and she slid her gaze from his feet all the way to his hair.

He was tall, very tall, well above six feet, if she guessed right. However, he did not have a huge, hulking frame- rather, a long, lean build that accentuated his sharp facial features. His face was thin and angular, with cheekbones that jutted out, a strong jaw, and a long, prominent nose. Chestnut locks fell across his forehead in a somewhat disorganized way, curling at the ends. He was not smiling now, but would she have loved to see it. She imagined how the corners would turn up into a slight smirk, and how his light green eyes would shine with merriment. From that moment on, Harley Quinn decided she would somehow make this man smile.

"Hel-_lo_, gorgeous!" She exclaimed, eyes widening as she took in his rather appealing looks. "Doc, you can have me on the couch any day!"

"Excuse me," He interrupted, clearing his throat as he attempted to sound assertive. "Would you care to tell me how this," He held up a small piece of paper, folded up, for her to see. "Got into _my_ office?"

She grinned, then shrugged her small shoulders. "How do you think? I put it there, silly."

He frowned, the space between his eyebrows creasing. "I know that the guards would be thrilled to find out that you got out of your cell, hm?"

Sarcasm? This kid knew how to get her going. "Of course they would, sweetheart." She answered in a condescending tone. "But would _you_ be thrilled if you found out some of those guards you're thinking of talking to, actually helped me out?" Bam. "And please, if you wanted to tattle, you would have already blabbed." A smirk made its way onto her young, childish face. She was _always_ right.

"One chance, that's all." He hissed, in a lower voice. "If you do something like this again…" He trailed off, letting all sorts of implications sink in.

"Hey, Dr. Napier, I like what I've heard about you." She told him in a confiding tone. It was so fun to bait people. She hoped he wouldn't let her down.

And he didn't. "Like what, exactly? You can't have heard much."

An innocent shrug. A faked look of bashfulness. "I mean, come on. The name?" He didn't seem to get it. "Jack. Like the playing card. And I'm Harley Quinn, like the harlequin. Get it?"

"Sure, I guess." Jack looked a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to deal with her wild personality quite yet. It was okay. All in good time. He would learn, she knew it.

"You _guess_? Hmph." She huffed impatiently. This boy needed to be more playful, like her! "Jack, darling, you don't guess with me, you just know." Her words were innocent, but her tone was always silky and venomous. She liked it that way. Sultry with an edge of danger. "I almost feel like it links us in some way, makes me trust you more…"

She watched as his eyes gleamed slightly, and could almost see the gears in his head begin to turn, mulling over her words.

He lifted his chin up. "Trust me, hm? Dr. Leland said she'd consider letting me take your case. I'm more than qualified, after all."

"Of course you are!" She laughed. "Yes, have a word with her, won't you? I get bored and lonely, cooped up in here like an animal. Imagine how _you'd_ feel." She allowed a pout to slip onto her full lips. Jack nodded to himself, thinking again.

He started to step back. "It was nice speaking with you, Ms. Quinn." He told her, sending a small smile her way. "I look forward to an opportunity to do so again." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his attempt to sound smooth and in control. Men. They were ridiculous.

"Until next time, Jack." She murmured, and blew a kiss in his direction. His cheeks colored almost unperceptively. "Stay cute!" By this time, Napier was gone, most likely because he was unable to keep his calm, cool demeanor. She had that effect on men.

She made her way back to the cot, sinking into it and gazing up at the ceiling. Her faint smile grew into a wicked grin, and her sharp, bright blue eyes danced with mischief. "Bye, bye, Jack." Harley Quinn whispered, before she burst into another fit of laughter.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

xxx

"Dr. Leland?" Jack called as he rapped his knuckles smartly against the door of her office. "If I may, I need to speak with you about something."

"Come in." A deep, masculine voice spoke, and Jack entered hesitantly.

A stocky man with light blonde hair and square-framed glasses was standing beside Joan Leland. His blue eyes met Jack's green ones, and he seemed to look over the new doctor rather critically. Immediately, Jack realized who it must be.

"Dr. Arkham." He greeted with a smile. He moved forward and held out his hand. "I'm Jack Napier. I cannot express my gratitude for allowing me to work here. I'm sorry to interrupt, I just needed to talk about a patient with Dr. Leland. I can come back later-"

Jeremiah took his hand and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you. And no, it's fine." He glanced at Joan. "We can continue this later?"

"Of course." She answered. Dr. Arkham let go of Jack's hand and promptly left the room. "Now, what is it you needed?" The dark woman smiled kindly at the young man.

"I encountered Harley Quinn just now, and she said that my name made her trust me." Joan looked at him expectantly. "As I mentioned earlier, I was wondering if there was any way I could try my hand at a session with her."

Joan sighed. "She's such a dangerous woman, Jack. I'm not sure if you understand that. All of her doctors in the past have been killed, maimed, or driven insane."

"I know, Dr. Leland, but I'm not like them. I can help her. You just have to give me the chance to." He looked deep into her dark brown eyes, giving her a hopeful look. "Please."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." She agreed finally, grinning at his small whoop of joy. "I can't promise you anything, but we will all speak about it at the next monthly meeting. Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" She reminded him. Jack kept on smiling cheerfully.

He looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. His first day here and he was already getting the chance of a lifetime! God, he hoped it all worked out. "Thank you so much, Joan." He said warmly. "I won't forget this."

"You better not!" She called as he walked back down the hallway, a spring in his step. But he didn't even hear as he imagined what it would be like to have the infamous Harley Quinn on the couch spilling all of her secrets to him, Dr. Jack Napier.

**AN: Idk if any of you are reading my Harley Quinn origin story, 'Harley, Not Harleen', but if you are, you'll definitely notice how it's basically the same, using even some of the same words in some parts.**

**But there are parts that are very different, and I hope you kina get it. For instance, how Joan doesn't really put up a fight when Jack wants to treat Harley. I imagine everyone was very doubtful of Harley when she was a psychiatrist because she is a very pretty, delicate looking woman, while Jack in this story seems to be strong and capable, in part because he's a man. So yeah(:**

**Review! Dank you :***


End file.
